Like silver rain that fell upon me
by Nina-Maree
Summary: Can a uniform be all it takes for lucas to say what has to be said to his father? [story revised and most parts rewritten, but story is essentially the same and complete.]
1. Default Chapter

**All Disclaimers Apply**

**But if you ask me, if you wanted to keep the characters all to yourselves you should have kept the show going! **

**Serves your asses right!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Updated:** _I read this the other day and felt it needed some things done to it. Nothing storyline wise has changed, some areas are just a little more drawn out now and explained in better detail, still working on chapter 2, for those that are actually interested, new version will be up soon. _ Nina.  
_

* * *

_

**Like silver rain that fell upon me**

_Run down...  
_

I think on a whole, Lawrence Wolenczak got all too bad of a wrap, sure the guy was a parental idiot, but we're only human. I wanted to write a story that didnt portray him as any of the following:

1. An abusive parent

2. One of those horrible characters that did more then just hit lucas (we've all seen THOSE stories) and

3. An angry, angry, angry man for no reason or without explanation... and purposefully neglectful of Lucas. 

My apologies to anyone who has written those kinds of angsty stories, I dont want to offend anyone (I know some of them out there are very good). I just figure there is alot more to the Lawrence character then any of us want to let on. Like I said, he can't help if he is an idiot.

* * *

A/N: This story throws complete disregard to "in fathers footsteps", an unaired episode of seaQuest (which would have been a really really great epidsode if they produced it... damn them!) we are, for this story's sake, pretending it doesnt exsist because, for all of you who aren't familar, Lawrence dies. (but Lucas pulls a side arm on Hudson!) I guess that makes this AU.

* * *

So read on and enjoy, and let me know what you think. 

nina


	2. Chapter 1: Dirty, legal Lucas

**Like silver rain that fell upon me

* * *

**

_It's within a uniform that Lucas finds a voice to confront his father. But in style typical to me, it's not what he expected. It seems everyone has been doing some growing up_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 : dirty legal Lucas...

"I never understood the song when I was younger," a mild mannered Lucas spoke.

"I listened to it for the first time since I was like 16 and it suddenly made complete sense, and it was sad."

Lucas was referring to an old country song called Calico Plains. He remembered stumbling on the melancholy song when he was young and found himself to be quite fond of it, but it was a single song in a kaleidoscope that is Lucas's taste in music and its meaning never gained the recognition it deserved, at least until now. It was pretty simply put when he thought about it, your childhood dreams never pan out the way you might expect them too because life, inadvertently, happens.

"I don't even like country music, not my thing."

The realization of the meaning, as irrelevant as it may have been, brought to light even more that Lucas had indeed grown up, and he had managed to do it out of sight of his adult peers. There was nothing premature, or even mature about his mannerism, his thinking or the tone in his voice. Whether anyone else knew it or not, this was a 20 year old Lucas speaking. It was definitely something else.

Lonnie and Jonathan listened to Lucas like they were hearing him talk for the first time. The best thing about it was that even though he was in a uniform, he wasn't conforming and he wasn't being anything but Lucas.

Lonnie smiled warmly. Lucas caught sight of the smile and felt himself blush. Feeling kind of silly having even brought it up.

"I'm nervous." he admitted, trying to distract the two from his flushing face.

"Why's that?" Jonathan insightfully asked.

"It's been 10 years commander, I don't know who to expect."

"You're going to have to deal with this eventually Lucas, like we all do," Lonnie respectfully advised.

"I guess your right."

"Maybe you shouldn't look at it as a bad thing?" She continued.

"That's just it Lonnie, I don't see this as a bad thing at all, just…" Lucas trailed off. He didn't have a word for how he felt. 10 years is a long time for someone who spent it on earth, but it's an even longer amount of time for someone who hasn't.

Lucas looked at Jonathans upside-down watch to read the time. He let a small sigh escape his lips before getting up from his seat.

"I gotta go,"

"Good luck." Jonathan wished him as he watched Lucas straighten himself out.

He gave a labored wave goodbye and left the mess hall.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Lucas arrived up world. He was early purposefully. Walking from shop to shop, quietly browsing the mass amounts of souvenirs that was always easily found on this part of the coast. He wanted some time out in the fresh air and natural sunlight before he made his way to a little coffee shop to meet with someone who had been absent for the biggest part of his life, excluding the 10 years, His father. 

Lucas could smell the coffee before he could see the café, it was a nice smell. A good change from snap frozen granules of grey pellets that they use for the crew's caffeine hit back on the seaQuest. Lucas had always refused to try it, despite Tony drinking it like a fish and insisting it was good. Fortunately for Lucas, he knew better just by the smell of it.

Subconsciously following his nose, he found himself outside D'oro, a small Italian café with modest décor and pretty gardens. In a far corner sat a man with graying hair, what looked like some sort of designer shirt and grey pants. Recognizing the figure, Lucas was surprised, his father looked well rather then like a man who had been awake all crazy hours of the night working on projects. Lucas briefly reminisced about how irritated Tony would get when Lucas did the exact same thing. Shaking his head, Lucas decided to go unannounced for a moment longer and observed his father.

He was engrossed in a paper, already sipping at an espresso cup. He paused mid drink and looked up from his newspaper as if by instinct, or impatience. He searched about the open air area for any sign of his son. Unfortunately for him, the son he was looking for was no where to been seen. Instead there was this young man standing with a quiet confidence, sporting a seaQuest uniform and a shaggy haircut.

Lawrence squinted his eyes hard, he recognised the figure, but in a way, didn't. He smiled and gave a small wave and was delighted when Lucas returned the gesture. Sighing with nerves, Lucas decided it was time to meet the 2033 version of his father.

Sitting down into a large, inviting sofa Lucas half expected the cushion to be soft. He plonked into it and was unpleasantly surprised. The seat was awkwardly hard. Lawrence sympathized with the discomfort and laughed. The sound of his laughter made Lucas pause his attempt to get comfortable and he looked to Lawrence, who was still giggling. For as long as he could remember, he had never heard his father giggle. Lucas was confused. The frown on his face did to nothing to portray his lack of understanding, but did emphasized his eyes, Lawrence was impressed with how good looking his son really was. He laughed some more.

"Are you on something?" Lucas asked very seriously.

"Why do you ask that?" Lawrence queried, amused.

"Because you're a giggling, I rarely ever heard you laugh, let alone GIGGLE!" Lucas smiled and again, Lawrence was awed by how much Lucas had grown up, It made him happy to see Lucas, even if he was peculiarly young looking for someone who was almost 30. Must be his good genes.

"You know what Lucas, I never realised what a good lookin' boy I have" he seemed like he was joking and being sincere, if that were possible. Feeling a little embarrassed, Lucas averted his eyes too his lap.

"Good lookin', smart and well off, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Lawrence continued to joke. Lucas wasn't used to his father being so shamelessly fatherly; before he could begin to wonder what his father really wanted, his previous words sank in and Lucas was a little insulted,\

"How do you know I don't?" Lucas dared, challenging his father's comment.

Lawrence raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" he asked bluntly

"No." Lucas said with a disappointed laugh.

"WELL, I think that deserves a drink then!" he semi-shouted as he waved a waiter over.

"Like, alcohol?" Lucas asked. He reminded himself of when he was younger and tried to scam drinks, now they throw it at him; even if they know technically he isn't legal.

Legal

Lucas thought the word sounded dirty as he said it in his head,

Dirty legal Lucas…..

He shook his head, prompting himself to snap out of it.

"You don't drink?" his father asked, desperately hoping Lucas wouldn't say no.

"Oh, no, I drink" he said with a devious smile.

"Excellent!"

Lucas was beginning to think that a 10 year absence, poor father son relations and two very individually smart men combined with alcohol was bound to be asking for trouble.

But hey on the up side, free drinks!


	3. Chapter 2: Sweetly Ironic

_**Like silver rain that fell upon me**_

**_

* * *

_**_I was just curious, since when didn't Lucas like alcohol. He tried to scam beers in the 2nd season and in the 3rd season he was all "oh, we don't drink, or, I don't drink"_

_YEAH, RIGHT! You ain't foolin' anybody mister!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Sweetly Ironic_**

After several long glasses of a warm, deep, tangy merlot, Lucas found himself feeling overwhelmingly relaxed. With an unusually pleasant feeling taking up residence in his head he watched his father and gave an uncoordinated smile. Lawrence was what seemed like babbling about his work of the last 10 years. Lucas felt kind of tired. He wasn't used to a lot of alcohol at one time and he was beginning to wish he had something to eat at mess with Jonathan and Lonnie. Staying off the sick feeling in his stomach, he refused the top up offered by the waiter and requested, instead, some water.

Lucas opened his eyes wide in an attempt to wake himself a little. His father was still talking and hadn't noticed Lucas's sudden sleepy downfall. He pretended to listen attentively but really had lost the conversation a few glasses back. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't interested in science or R n D money.

"Didn't you wonder where I was?" Lucas cut in.

Lawrence stopped talking about his work and answered Lucas quicker then Lucas was expecting.

"Of course, I called everyone, but no body could tell me anything."

Lucas nodded, silently disbelieving his father. He answered it a little too easily for his tastes, so should Lucas choose to make his next question a little harder? Lucas should…

"Why didn't you want me?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Lawrence asked, flabbergasted by the question.

"Why didn't you want me?" Lucas asked again.

"Lucas, I didn't not want you, why do you ask that?"

Lucas tisked angrily at the question, _why do I ask?_ He thought to himself.

"Dad," Lucas said in the most serious tone he could find after so much alcoholic consumption.

"I can count all the birthdays you spent with me on one hand, now while I'm not really sure on my age exactly; I know I am not 5,"

Lucas sat silently for a minute, as if he was double checking that,

"Unless you regularly go out and buy 5 year olds vintage merlot." he continued sarcastically. Lawrence laughed, not realizing it wasn't the appropriate type of remark to sniggle at. Lucas made the comment very clearly in his defensive tone of voice. The one he used to use as his way of validating his reasons for being aboard seaQuest. Problem was, Lawrence _was_ the reason, which is probably why he didn't understand the complexities of the defensive Lucas joke, i.e. the one you don't laugh at.

"Lucas," His father started,

"I understand that it was hard, it wasn't easy for me either, but as much as I regret it now, you weren't the only person at that point of my life who needed my undivided attention."

Lucas didn't respond with a verbal attack like he imagined himself doing but a few years ago. He couldn't believe how much is father could give and take in only one sentence.

Holding up his right arm with spread out fingers, Lucas mouthed the words _one hand_ before getting up from his uncomfortable seat.

"Lucas please don't leave," his father begged.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood." The words were as cold as Lucas could manage to make them.

He had looked forward to seeing his father for some unknown reason. Maybe in the hope he had changed, or actually missed him. Maybe 10 years wasn't enough time, but then, what would be?

"What do you want me to say? I screwed up as a father and I'm sorry for that, please stay Lucas, I have been looking forward to seeing you." Lawrence cried out in protest.

He lifted from his seat and motioned to grab Lucas's arm. Moving out of his reach, Lucas looked him in the eye and with a very calm, rational voice, spoke words he never thought he would find himself saying.

"I forgive you for being a lousy father, I understand that there were people who's time was more important then mine,"

Lawrence's arm drifted to his side as he watched his boy confront him. The words hit harder then either of them expected.

"But you don't get to ask me to stay,"

The meeting ended the same way their meetings always end, with someone getting angry (usually Lucas) and someone leaving abruptly, so what was different this time? Why didn't Lucas feel anger or regret? Maybe it was the same as the realization of the song, some things you just don't understand, until you have grown just enough to see over the wall.

With that, Lucas left D'oro.

On his exit, he realised that the reason he had been looking forward to seeing his father was because he not only, on some level understood his actions, but wanted to forgive him for them.

As he passed the souvenir shops he had previously browsed through, Lucas heard heavy footsteps trail up behind him. Turning around, he expected the sight of his father racing up behind him to tell him all the things he wanted to hear; instead it was the waiter who served them the merlot.

"Sir, the senior' he asked me to give you this."

The flustered waited handed Lucas a paper napkin.

"Thank-you" Lucas said quietly as he took the flimsy paper. Without really thinking, Lucas opened the soft tissue.

Having spent many years drawing designs for submarines and various inventions in restaurants on paper place mats and napkins, Lucas felt the words his father had scribbled into the paper with his expensive gold nib pen were so sweetly ironic, he couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 3: What did the napkin say?

_**Like silver rain that fell upon me.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3 What did the napkin say?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You are my greatest invention"

Lucas smiled.

The end

* * *


End file.
